This invention relates to vertical axis wind turbines.
Vertical axis wind turbines are known such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,202 (P. J. Musgrove) but the blades of such turbines are subjected to large bending stresses due to centrifugal force action. This limits the rotational speed which can be achieved in use of the turbine.